The secret hanyou
by inukagomemcshippo
Summary: our hanyou inuyasha has found out something while in battle that will he have a miko mate (may contains lemons) you have been warned
1. Chapter 1 love and war

Chapter: 1Love and war

Everyone's knows that I don't own anything and if you are a Kikyou lover you will not like this sry to bad so sad

One day in feudal japan a hanyou was sitting in his tree in his forest starring at the well

"What is taking that wench so damn long?" He thought.

Hey block head why don't you go get kagome. Said a little fox demon

Inuyasha picked up shippo by the tail

LOOK RUNT YOU DON'T TEEL ME WHAT TO DO UNLESS YOU WANT ANTS IN YOUR MOUTH! Yelled inuyasha

Just then….

INUYASHA YOU BULLY SIT! Yelled a furious kagome

CARSH!

Shippo ran to kagome and she picked him up

AND WHAT TOOK YOUR ASS SO DAMN LONG said inuyasha

I was getting extra ramen for your freaking obsession spat kagome

Later that day

A witch doctor attacked the village

KAGOME GET TO SAFEY inuyasha said

Ah ha ha you pretty little girl so your kagome I will put this necklace on you and when least expected it something great will happen said the witch doctor

BACKLASH WAVE!

WIND TUNNEL!

HIRIRKUKOSHI!

Are you ok kagome asked inuyasha while checking her

O MY KAMI WHAT IS THAT THING DOING said songo pointing at kagome's necklace that was glowing a pick light

Just then something happed to kagome


	2. Chapter 2 WTF KAGOME!

Chapter 2 WTF KAGOME!

Inuyasha's demon is underlined sry this will be much longer

* * *

Wa…what happen to you k…kagome y…you look…more beautiful inuyasha said drooling a little

She has triangle ears black hair claws and lighter brown eyes with heighten hearing, smell ,strength and she can run faster she is a hanyou now

Momma kagome you look pretty said shippo

Thank you shippo

If you say so said inuyasha who am im kidding she was beautiful before but now shes lets rape her she so pretty come on half demon tell her how you felt for the last two years I cant wait to put my erection all the way up her p…. shut up wow you got us hard but what if she don't fell the same way im a ass thought inuyasha

ohhh look at her ears they look like inuyasha's ears said songo

huh wats that smell said kagome

KOUGA! growled inuyasha then a dust storm came in to view

he ran to kagome and clapped her hands in his  
hey dog shit have you been taking ca...ca...ka..kago..KAGOME! WHAT HAPPEN YOU...YOU...YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL but how did ti...

hey you mangy wolf get your paws off kagome growled inuaysha

they stood facing each other baring their teeth and their fist

what did you say mutt spat koga

inuyasha eyes flashed red WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!YOU KNOW WHAT WOLF BREATH KAGOMES ONE TOO SHE SMELLED YOU FROM MILES AWAY SHE WILL NEVER BE YOUR WOMAN SHES MINE inuyasha yelled realize what you just said hanyou

oh uh uh

koga i think you should go im sorry said kagome

kagome

JUST GO KOGA YOUR NOT MAKING THIS ANY EASIER growled kagome

and with that koga left

inuyasha do you mean that said kagome

ummm uh *anime sweat drop*

songo , miroku take shippo on kilala to kaedea's village said kagome

but kagom..said miroku

go now said kagome

they were left alone

* * *

sorry about the cliff but hey wat are you gonna do plz review


	3. Chapter 3 bite me hanyou oh OMG!

Chapter 3 :OM DOUBLE G

(KAGS POV.)

inuyasha do you mean that

_uhhh yea_

awww your nervous

i kiss him and let his tongue in my mouth we fought for dominance then he pounced on me

we came up for air and i saw he had gone demon

you cheated inuyasha

_your the one that's heated he said while_

_pulling back my panties sliding in 2 fingers between MY legs and started pumping in and out of me _

_he started kissing __my neck and His fangs roughly graveing me and tasted my blood _

_he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean_

_awwww why you stop_

_then i lost it_

_(inu POV.)_

_she push me back and growled at me_

_come here bitch_

_i grabbed her hips and hoisted her up and darted my tongue into her little hole devouring and spreading her _

_ahhh inu...inuyasha oooohhh_

_i was so deep that i broke her barrier and she clamped down on me and all her barrier blood cam in my mouth i slid her down my body _

_i rubbed clit and the small of her back thrusted in to her hard and fast pounding harder and harder every time until i was going at demonic spend then i stopped_

_she started whining _

_hush want_

_huh_

_he growled in anconnye cause she didnt get wat he was hintin_

_kagome...want...bicth...want...mate...want..pack mate want pup_

_awwww inuyasha i would love to bare your pups_

_good_

_i thrusted into her so hard they both cam and bite her in the shoulder _

_while licking it clean _

_i rolled her over _

_hey girly_

_yea_

_i love you kagome _

_i love you to inuyasha_

_and your puped_

_really oh inuyasha i cant wait in 9 months we will have a beautiful pup _

_yeaa babe the pup only takes 2 mths to form_

_ 2...2.222.2 2 2 MONTHS! she fainted in my arms and i tightening my grip on her and i stared to suck her nipples_

_(kags POV)_

_i woke up right them _

_mmmmm down boy i said while rubbing the back of his head and ears_

_he purred_

_get up here and kiss me alpha_

_he kissed my neck and sucked my mark _

_mmmm inuyasha_

_you damn right im your alpha bitch __your mine __he sucked harder_

_yes daddy inu_

_oh i like the sound of that_

_good nite inuyasha_

_good nite kags_

_and with that they went to sleep_

* * *

_yea there is a lot of this tell me to keep going or not  
_


	4. Chapter 4 uhh wat just happen

Chapter4 uh what just happen

get ready

* * *

With the witch doctor

While in her hut the witch doctor was watching wat was happening with kagome on her sliver mirror looking angry

No….no…..NO she was not supposed to do that

Kouga came in

Kikyou calm down I thought you gave her the necklace to make her look like a half breed so that you can have dog shit and I can get my lovely kagome he rubbed his hands together thinking of kagome

Oh like you kouga like the fact that inuyasha fucked kagome

HE DID WHAT

Yea but all long as she doesn't take off the necklace we can get through the plan

But lady kikyou what happen when she take off the necklace

Well since inuyasha's stupid ass mated her she will be a miko that shares his life span and now she will keep the hanyou abilities

Ooohhhh the bitch will pay

* * *

(inu POV)

i woke up to see my mate was gone

kagome i yelled i started to sense her out with my smell i ran i saw her she had her own fire rat robe it was like my hamaka but it stop just below her breast and instead of pants it was a skirt she was making arrows i miss the way she use to look but what was different was just the ears

i loved her for 2 years and nothing going to change that shes the only one who love me for hell just me

hey girly where you get the robe i said pointing to her breast

went to yurhui and had her make me one even make some for the pups kagome said holding up 4 kamonos

your ready for our pups aren't

yea we should inuyasha today's the first

dammit

come on inu ill race you to the village

on your mark, get set said kagome

she took off running damn she looks good from behind i caught up to her in a instant

hey you cheated i say

yea thats pay back for poncing on me when we made love

i gave her a sly smirk you know i can do it again i said licking her cheek my smirk got wider when she blushed

* * *

(inu POV)

at the village

i miss mama kagome cried shippo

oh shippo im sure our little kagome is having her way with our inuyasha stated miroku

HENTAI! songo hit miroku on the the head

hey whats going on i said

KAGOME! KAGOME KAGOME! said shippo

shippo kagome picked him up and spun him around in a circle

did you have fun miroku said while winking at me

shut up lech i said


	5. Chapter 5 my hanyou angels

Chapter 5 :my hanyou angels

2 mths later

"AAAAAHHHHH "screamed kagome

"Come on kagome just 1 more push "said inuyasha nuzzling her mark

Then her necklace broke she lost her claws and her ears and eyes changed back the first baby was born it was a boy that looked exactly like inuyasha but had his mom eyes kagomes mark changed from a bite to a jagged purple slash then kagome screamed again

"INUYASHA!"

"OH I hate seeing you in pain "said inuyasha

"KEADE PL AHHHHHHH"

This one was basely hanyou kagome with golden eyes and demon marks on each cheek it is a girl

"OH OWWW OK OK I GOT THIS AHHH! OH" screamed kagome

This one has golden brown eyes silver hair black ears and a silver and black tipped tail

"Ye child I think ye are done "said Keade while cleaning the last baby and left the hut

"Their beautiful kagome what are we going to name them" said inuyasha

"let's name them inutaisho,izayoi,kaku"said kagome

"really kagome that's sweet of you" said inuyasha

"i like the names"said kagome

"uh kagome are you going to breast feed" asked inuyasha

"depends for you or the baby" said kagome smirking

"may be to get another home run " inuyasha said while rubbing kaku's head

* * *

with witch doctor{kikyou}

dammit! she broke the necklace i cant see her any more she broke the spell on it

fuck i have to see them in person

her soul all ready wants her back i cant get close to her

* * *

later that night

(inu POV)

"i got it kagome"

"OK inuyasha"

{left the room}

"ohh thats my little girl shhh don't cry there you go"i put her back on the futon and leave the room


	6. Chapter 6 i love my mate

Chapther 6 :I love my mate

3 years later kikyou(witch doctor) went in to hiding Kouga mated with Ayame but kikyou is up to something kagomes back to being human but has inu's life span and hanyou abillities anddddddd the kidz are 4

(inu's POV)

"ok pups I want you to find shippo you can only use your smell ,hearing, and speed ready"I said looking at my pups

'Yes daddy "said izayoi

"Yes dad come on can we go"said kaku

"feh yea can we plz go"said inutaisho

"inutaisho"I warned

"Yes daddy" inutaisho said getting scared

"STAY"I yelled

WHAM!

"Ok I'm sorry damn" taisho

"STAY"I yelled again

WHAM!

"WHO DOES THIS TO THERE KIDZ" taisho yelled

"Your mom did it to me 1354 times and yes I counted now GO!"I said

{They take off running}

"Now that they are playing I can play with their mommy" I said licking my lips

(kagome POV)

Inuyasha walks in the room of the hut while im laying on our huge futon he crawls behind me in between my legs

"inuyasha what are you doing? "I asked

I turn to see red eyes looking back at me

(inu's POV)

"You smell so good…" he whispered, nibbling against her neck he slid his hand under her hamaka, brushing over the smooth skin of her stomach, making her moan. Both his hands slid up of her breasts, . "In-Inuyasha…what about the …" she whispered "shhhh their ok let me have my mate"I said while pulling her and my whole robe off I pulled her against my chest, kissing her deeply . i began to thrust, slowly at first then moving faster, that making her start to pant. My thrusts got a bit rougher, grunting, making her cry out in pleasure banging against her cunt lips with each rough thrust

"kagome im sorry for what im about to do to you"I said losing control of my demon she felt strong arms grab her Inuyasha stop ! ." I tipped my head to her neck, i ran my tongue over the side of her neck, feeling her quickening pulse against my lips.

"Inuyasha no…I-love you and this is rape" Kagome gasped feeling his free hand cup her breasts

"oh come on kagome it's not rape if you like it" I said

I picked her up and wrapped her legs around me, slipping two of my fingers inside of her roughly.

"ahhh inu… ..sha.."she said

I rubbed harder adding a third finger that she's rocking her hips

"I forgot I already broke that little innocents of yours "I said smirking and pulled my fingers out of her

She hissed when I liked my fingers off

I toke her hard and fast while she was pinned

i began to increase speed, pounding into her faster, letting out growls I let go of her hands every time she moaned i thrusted harder inside of her. my mouth trailed over to her other breast, my warm tongue running over her nipple roughly, teasing it with my fangs biting so hard it made her bleed I lick it up. Kagome gave loud moans and gasps I bit my tongue and kissed her so she can taste our blood together

(kags POV)[f.y.i. this is long]

His blood mix with mine tasted great together

Inuyasha broke away from kissing me and began to thrust faster. i was breathing harder and making more high pitched noises

i moved my hands from around Inuyasha and grabbed my breast to keep them from bouncing all over.

"Play with them." Inuyasha said. I looked up at him and nodded. i squeezed my tits just as much as Inuyasha did. Inuyasha responded by pulling on my nipples with his fangs

He grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my bouncing breast and thrust harder making them bounce faster

(inu POV)

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

I released inside her

"shit when am I going to learn"I said and pulled out and started to massage her breast

She closed her eyes and moan softly as I slowly made my way down to her pussy. She was getting wet again down there and I couldn't take it anymore. Still using my right hand to play with her breast, I used my left hand to open her legs. i push his face close to her pussy and began licking it

"ahh inu yasha wat are you doing to me don't….stop"she said

He didn't stop, her pussy was just so good god I missed this loving taste he thought. Just then kagome screamed my name as loud as she could as she squirted in my face. my face was covered in her cum, I licked off most of it and moved to kiss her ear

"I bet you just missed that my little miko"I whispered in her ear my eyes changing back to hanyou state

"i love you inuyasha"kagome said

"i love you too kagome"i said

"we have to pick a another name" i said

"why"kagome said

i whispered in her ear

"i don't know i just like getting your pretty little ass pregnant" i said

"i cant keep my leg closed when im close to you"kagome said


	7. Chapter 7 uh oh oh well

Me:Warning warning you have been warned NO MORE TUFF WARS [WEARING A TEAM KAGOME SHIRT]

Inuyasha:why are you say that wench

Me:what you call me look im not kagome

Kikyo:if you were I would have killed you

Me&inu:why are you in here

Kikyo:running

Me:from w….

Kagome:KIKYO YOU FUCKING ASS

ME:Inuyasha DO THE DISCLAIMER DO THE DISCLAIMER HURRY HURRY

Inuyasha:ok ok inukagomemcshippo don't own us BASH ON HER STORY IF YOU WANT TO

* * *

in inuyasha's forest by the goshinboku[inuyasha's tree or sacred tree] but then inuyasha,kagome and the kidz smelled something

"INUYASHA!"said kikyo

she shoot arrow at inuyasha and it pinned him ageist the goshinboku again[dejavue]

"INUYASHA"

"DADDY"

"DAD"

"DADDA"

yelled kagome,taisho,iza,kaku

kikyo just stood going to fire another arrow at kagome but just then kagome fired a arrow at kikyo's arm which fell off and turned to dust

"YOU DID IT AGAIN HOW COULD YOU KIKYO"kagome scream

"YOU KNOW YOU DONT DESRVE HIM"kikyo yelled back

"WHAT LIKE YOU DO YOU ONLY WANTED HIS HUMAN SIDE I LOVE HIM FOR HIM"kagome scream

"YOU STUPID REINCARNATED BITCH"kikyo spat

"ok since im just a reincarnated y did i stop the balance of the jewel,freed inuyasha,stoped naraku,saved your ass about oh yea 7 FUCKING TIMES AND YOU COULDN'T DO IT and now i was the one who saved it and the one who will take it"kagome said

"oh kagome you are to kind-hearted to take someones life"kikyou said

"how can i take a life that already dead you try to take mine and i still saved you you know what kikyo I WANT MY SOUL BACK BITCH"yelled kagome while shooting the arrow

the arrow shoot kikyou in the dead heart, kagomes soul went back to her and kikyo's body turned to dust

kagome pulled the arrow out of inuyasha's started pulseing and he woke up

"DADDY"

"DADDY"

"daddy your ok"

the pups said

"yeah I'm all right are you OK"inuyasha said checking his family for bruises

"oh dad you should have seen it mommy was mad and she shot a bitch about 14 times"taisho said

"inutaisho rumiko takakhashi"kagome warned

"yes mommy wait let me sit dow..."taisho siad

"STAY!"KAGOME SAID

WHAM!

"you put kikyo to rest"inuyasha asked

"yea shes were she belo... ow"kagome said

"whats wrong"said inuyasha

"inu..yasha the the pups coming"kagome said

"uh...oh"inuyasha said picking kagome up and carrying her to keade

* * *

at kaede

"ohhh ok im aaaahhhh ok ok not as good"kagome screamed

"shit shit shit shittttttt you say stay i will ask mommy to say sit"tashio said covering his ears

"shut up i..."inuyasha was innteruped

"SIT!"

WHAM!

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WOMAN"inuyasha yelled

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO NAME her"kagome yelled back

inuyasha looked in he arms a girl that had gold eyes black hair with sliver ends and streaks and silver ears with black tips

"kasha"inuyasha said rubbing the baby's head

"wait that means daughter of beautiful"kagome said blushing

inuyasha nuzzled her neck "i know"he said hugging his family

"i love this family"taisho said

"hey secret hanyou kasha im your sister"said iza

and they all lived happily ever after


End file.
